Grain elevators store and sort massive amounts of different grains. Conveyance systems move the grain to various locations within an elevator for processing (e.g., drying and moisture content mixing), storage, and shipment. The conveyance systems rely on proper control of the volumetric flow of the grain elevator to keep running smoothly. If the flow rate into a given conveyor is too high, the receiving system can become overwhelmed and rendered inoperable until the situation is remedied. Flow rates that are too low cause processing delays. Delays associated with conveyance systems can be problematic, particularly during periods of high volumetric movement, such as during the autumn harvest. Other errors in handling can also lead to dockage penalties, such as by mixing different grains.
The distribution and flow control of grain into, within, and out of a grain elevator often includes the use of variable position gates. Such gates allow adjustment of the size of the opening to control the quantity of grain passing therethrough to prevent, for example, overloading of a conveyor. Such gates can be open or closed or adjusted manually or electronically. Several electronic drive packages and mechanisms have been adopted for use in variable opening gates for use in grain elevators. Typically such systems are complicated, expensive and lack reliability.